


Why not Derek?

by HiAjay



Series: When not to Text [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles; “DON’T BELIEVE THEM.”</p><p>Derek; “What did you do.”</p><p>Scott; “Stiles.” (Scott might have broken Derek.)</p><p>---</p><p>OR, Derek is out on a run and his phone is being blasted in some kind of teenage texting war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not Derek?

Boyd; “Derek, Tell Stiles to leave me alone.”

 

Derek; “I’m not even there.”

 

Scott; “Derek!”

 

Derek; “What?”

 

Stiles; “DON’T BELIEVE THEM.”

 

Derek; “What did you do.”

 

Scott; “Stiles.” (Scott might have broken Derek.)

 

Boyd; “Derek I think Stiles needs a leash and collar.”

 

Derek; “I don’t think our sex lives are of your importance.”

 

Boyd; “ . . . Ew. Just Ew, Derek.”

 

Derek; “You started it.”

 

Stiles; “Boyd is misbehaving Der.”

 

Boyd; “Don’t listen to whatever it is that Stiles tells you. He’s a liar.”

 

Scott; “I just stumbled onto your guys’ box of _things._ ”

 

Stiles; “Der. My love.”

 

Stiles; “Our secrets out.”

 

Boyd; “I didn’t think Erica was telling the truth.”

 

Scott; “I never wanted to know this about my best friend.”

 

Scott; “Why Derek? Why?”

 

Boyd; “I think I might need therapy.”

 

Stiles; “Derek, when are you coming home?”

 

Derek; “Knowing your there.”

 

Stiles; “What are you implying my big lovable-”

 

Scott; “I’m scared. Why is Stiles making that face at his phone?”

 

Boyd; “I think I’m going to head home. This is too much texting on my part.And way to much sappy Stiles to handle.”

 

Stiles; “Alpha. You knew I was coming over today, so what the hells with the running off like a scared pup?”

 

Derek; “I’ve read too many messages. Too _many._ ”

 

Stiles; “I honestly thought you were trying to sext me up.”

 

Derek; “What? Why?”

 

Stiles; “Scott and Boyd left. Wonder what got into them?”

 

Derek; “I take it that your alone.”

 

Stiles; “No. That’s why we are all texting you.”

 

Derek; “Why?”

 

Stiles; “We ran into, uh, people. On the, um, well we were on patrol and these guys just showed up.”

 

Derek; “WHO.”

 

Stiles; “Chill, big guy. Everything is fine. Except, uh, me.”

 

Derek; “What are you talking about?”

 

Scott; “Derek. Now that I’m away from your best friend image ruiner of a place. Boyd, Stiles and I met Dean and Sam.”

 

Scott; "To be real, we met Jensen and Jared."

 

Boyd; “That was brutal, Man. Stiles gots a thing for Dean. Better head home Derek.”

 

Derek; “STILES.”

 

Derek; “Stiles answer you god damn phone.”

 

Derek; “Stiles!”

 

Stiles; “Derek.”

 

Stiles; “Stop it.”

 

Stiles; “I’m watching Supernatural and I don’t want to be pausing it every time my phone rings.”

 

Derek; “I’m going to murder those two.”

 

Stiles; “Which two?”

 

Stiles; “Derek?”

 

Stiles; “????????”

 

Stiles; “Deeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeek?”

 

Stiles; “Just because I ignored you for Supernatural doesn’t mean you get to ignore me for Isaac. You’re so sleeping on the couch tonight.”

 

Derek; “I’m not with Isaac. You mean the futon, Stiles.”

 

Stiles; “You’re _impossible._ ”

 

Derek; “I learn from the best.”

 

Stiles; “Oh, so your funny now?”

 

Derek; “No. I just know when I need to compliment you.”

 

Stiles; “That was a _compliment._ ”

 

Derek; “I’m a werewolf whom was raised before your time.”

 

Stiles; “Three effin’ years. You make it seem like an eternity, Ya Drama king.”

 

Derek; “Dating you. Yeah.”

 

Stiles; “I might cry. You might have succeeded in making your boyfriend cry. What did I ever do to you?”

 

Derek; “Two words. One name.”

 

Derek; “Dean. Winchester.”

 

Stiles; “Touché.”


End file.
